


between flowers and stars

by SilveryxDark



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Florist Saga, Happy Sex, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Romance, Tattoo Artist Tora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As inspired by <a href="http://killer--ink.tumblr.com/post/98500585558/i-passed-a-flower-shop-next-to-a-tattoo-shop-and">a Tumblr post</a>. Basically, "IMAGINE YOUR OTP IN A FLORIST/TATTOO ARTIST AU."</p><p>Saga's a florist, and he's eager to see the new shop opening next door. As it turns out, it's a tattoo parlour - and he meets Tora, professional tattoo artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between flowers and stars

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've already written something related to Tora and his tattoos, but when this post showed up on my dash, it was way too good to pass up. What was supposed to be a short, sweet, funny 1k-at-most fic turned into something much more that I feel quite proud of, and I sincerely hope that you enjoy reading it!

Saga watches the renovations next door with interest every passing day. The previous tenant moved out a few months back, and a month later it appeared to have been bought. Saga’s never seen the new owner though, and wonders every day about his potential neighbour.

The previous one was a kindly pair of middle aged sisters running a cafe, and they kind of treated him like a son, always bringing him and his staff food and drinks, and on slow days they’d occasionally chat at the back, exchanging gossip of interesting customers, both the good and the bad. But then they retired, giving up the space for sale.

One of the answers to Saga’s question is revealed after enough time - that of the sort of business it’s going to be. The workers put up a large black signboard, and Saga nearly does a double take when he reads it.

It’s a _tattoo parlour._

He’s not against tattoos in particular, no (he finds them quite sexy, actually). It’s just that, well - he’s a _florist,_ for God’s sake, and the cheery yellow and baby blue of his own signboard is such a huge contrast to the stark black of the one next door. And, well, as the days pass, the contrast just keeps getting bigger.

Saga’s got beautiful, blooming plants in the shopfront, a myriad of colours and aromas, and inside it’s even brighter and more fragrant. It’s a place to make him smile and feel a lot better about waking up early in the morning to tend to the shop before his own staff, and then the customers, arrive.

On the other hand, while the tattoo parlour certainly doesn’t appear to be one of those small, seedy joints so often popularized in movies, it doesn’t exactly look welcoming to Saga either. It looks somehow foreboding to him, the furniture all sharp edges and dark colours. Curious teenagers hang out in front of the soon-to-open shop - some are wary, others are excited. Mostly excited.

Nao’s the one who tells him about the new owner next door, on his way back from a delivery. I think I just saw the new guy next door. He was walking around inside. And it seems they’re opening next Monday.“

“Huh. How’d he look?” Saga asks, arranging a bouquet.

Nao hesitates a bit before replying. “I didn’t get a good look at him, but he seems really tall and scary.”

“Well… we’ve still got to be good neighbours, don’t you think? Maybe a small plant for the place,” Saga grins. “I’ll have to see for myself how scary he really is.”

Nao smiles and shrugs. “You do that, I don’t really fancy talking to him.”

“You’re scared of everything,” Saga says mildly.

“Excuse me?” Nao says, sounding mock offended.

“He’s speaking the truth,” Hiroto pipes up from the back. “Remember when we went for that haunted house together on our day off?”

“We are _never_ speaking of that day again!” Nao says with an affected sniff, cheeks flushed a dull red as he hurriedly walks further into the shop, starting on his other duties.

Saga just laughs, vividly remembering that day, before he continues with his work, making a mental note to pop by next door and maybe see the new owner soon. Unfortunately for him, he’s too busy every day - White Day’s coming up on Sunday and he’s busy with preparing orders of flowers and bouquets, sending them out and selling them to walk-in customers.

Hiroto does catch a glimpse of him, though, apparently, as he comes back from his lunch break. He declares that Nao was right after all - the guy _is_  scary. Now Saga’s slightly convinced. Hiroto’s a small guy, though, so maybe tall people just scare him. Not that Saga offers that opinion, because Hiroto’s got some muscle on him and Saga really doesn’t want to be in the path of his fist.

It’s with a sigh of relief when he finally closes the shop on Sunday night, the last to go as usual. He looks back at the tattoo parlour, wondering about the owner. He’s got an image in his mind of some burly, yakuza-esque guy, but then again Nao and Hiroto’s perception of scary people might be a bit skewed. Well, he’ll satisfy his curiosity the next day, in any case. The labels on the door read, “Open from 11 AM - 9 PM”.

Said next day dawns bright and early, and Saga’s up at seven as usual, and down to the shop by eight. He goes about his usual duties, watering the plants and arranging the flowers and bringing them out to the shopfront. As a gift, he selects a small but pretty flowering cactus, easy to take care of and perhaps not too flashy for a place like a tattoo parlour.

By ten, he’s ready to open the shop, and flips the sign on the door. Business is slow in the morning, mostly people browsing and a few housewives looking for something to keep at home. Nao and Hiroto come in at ten-thirty, and Saga leaves the shop to them at a little past eleven, carrying the little pot with him.

He takes a deep breath and then he opens the door slowly, half expecting to see his mental image of the shop owner, and half expecting to get the crap beaten out of him (thanks to Nao). What he doesn’t expect at all is the tall and incredibly good looking guy standing at the counter, looking up at him with a warm smile.

“Welcome! How may I help you? Looking to get a tattoo done?” he asks, his voice smooth and deep.

Saga takes a moment to answer, because Nao is _way_ off and this guy is really hot. He’s got the prettiest eyes, and the one tattoo he can see on his arm is utterly gorgeous - flowy stylized line and letters in black ink. “Uh, hi, I’m Saga, and actually, I’m a florist next door. I run it. I just, uh, brought a little welcome gift,” he responds, offering the cactus.

The owner smiles widely at him, taking the plant. “I’m Tora, it’s nice to meet you. Thank you very much!”

“You know,” Saga laughs, “my staff members thought that you were scary. I’m not gonna lie, I had a mental image of some hulking, yakuza boss kind of guy. But… you’re really not so bad, are you?”

Tora gives a sheepish smile. “Did they? Ah… I’ve been told that I give off that impression. Everyone takes time to warm up to me, actually. It’s nice that you think I’m fine right off the bat.”

“Helps that you’re good looking, too,” Saga blurts out, and kicks himself mentally for that, because there’s no way he would be so lucky that Tora is even interested in men.

Tora smiles, however, and leans forward. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he replies.

Oh. Well, it seems Saga _is_ that lucky. “You’ve got really nice eyes. Contacts?” he asks.

Tora shakes his head, still smiling at him. “They’re my real eye colour. I’m a quarter American from my grandfather. So… these eyes,” he explains.

“That’s so _cool_ ,” Saga remarks, grinning. “So, hey, anyway… since you’re new, I don’t suppose you know much about places around here to eat. I can show you around.”

“I don’t mind. The rest of my staff will be coming in later so I can eat around one, how’s that for you?” Tora says.

“I’m the boss, of course it’s fine,” Saga says. “I’ll see you later, then? I do have to get back to my business.”

“Yeah, see you,” Tora says, grinning.

It’s then that Saga notices the man at the back of the shop, tall and slender and evidently not tattooed. He appears to be merely cleaning the place, and has a folder in his hand. He’s looking at Saga and Tora with an amused smile, and he waves to them.

“Oh, nice to see that you guys finally noticed me,” he says. “I’m Shou, by the way. I do the accounts and stuff. Nice to meet you!”

Saga smiles at him and waves, before he turns and walks out of the tattoo parlour, and back into his own shop. He can’t help the goofy smile on his face, and grins at the confused expressions on Nao and Hiroto’s faces. He performs his usual sales and duties with more vigour than usual, unable to stop thinking of how well it all went.

He keeps track of the time, waiting for one to roll around. Before that though, when there’s a lull in sales, Nao and Hiroto quickly corner him.

“Spit it out. You went over just to give him a cactus, and you come back all happy and weird,” Hiroto says, poking his chest.

“Ow. Oh, isn’t it obvious? Tora - that’s the owner - is really nice, you know,” Saga says, and if he lets out a dreamy sigh, who can blame him?

Nao and Hiroto exchange equally shocked glances. “What? He’s so intimidating!” Nao yelps, as Hiroto nods quickly in agreement.

“That’s just because you’re both short,” Saga quips, and after saying that, he reckons he deserves the two light punches to his arms. “Fine, fine, I’m sorry. But he is really nice, you know. I mean, sure, he’s tall and looks a little fierce but… he was very polite and friendly. You guys shouldn’t judge a book by its cover!”

Nao and Hiroto shrug, and step back. “If you say so. I swear, though, if he turns out to be a total creep neither of us are going to let him get away with it!” Nao says, eyes narrowed.

Saga laughs, and waves them away. He continues with his work merrily, and at one, he cheerfully steps out of his shop, and sees Tora waiting for him, smiling at him shyly.

“Hey, Tora! So, let me tell you about this fantastic ramen place...”

-

He and Tora go out together for lunch or dinner together nearly every day. Saga finds out that Tora has a cat named Chicken and that he’s got several more tattoos underneath his clothes (not that Tora strips, he just tells him that). They include tiger stripes on his legs, which Saga does see when Tora wears bermudas one day.

He finds out that Tora smokes every day, and has a huge love for survival and shooter games, and loves metal music. He finds out that Tora hates and fears insects when Tora freaks out upon seeing a cockroach on the road, and Saga can’t help but smile a bit at the discovery - it’s oddly cute, for a guy with such a tough looking exterior.

Saga also finds out that Tora is a good kisser, gentle and careful and sweet. It happens two months after they mret, when Saga’s closing the shop the same time that Tora is, and Tora decides to walk Saga back to his apartment, though it’s only a couple of blocks away. Saga doesn’t mind, though, and he definitely doesn’t mind it when they stop in front of the door and Tora smiles shyly at him, leaning down to kiss him lightly.

“So, goodnight,” Tora says, after pulling away a little. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Saga nods just enough to catch Tora’s lips in another light kiss. Tora smiles widely, tongue swiping over his lip, and then he leaves. Saga dreams of Tora that night, kissing and touching each other gently.

They keep it slow. Saga has no qualms about sleeping with someone soon after meeting them, but he feels like whatever he has with Tora is special and precious. He thinks Tora feels the same way.

Then Tora gets hurt.

Saga doesn't even know about it Tora walks into his shop late at night, near closing time. Saga's about to tell whomever's come in that the shop's closing, then there's Tora's voice rasping out his name.

Saga turns and stares, for a second, at the blood running down his forearm, and the quickly-forming bruises on his face.

“What happened?” Saga asks, his voice a high pitched, terrified sound, rushing to Tora’s side and helping him to a seat.

“A couple of guys broke in. Attacked me. I fought them off but...” Tora gives a sharp smile, raising his arm. “Kinda hard to bandage myself up when I’ve only got one hand available at the moment.”

“Where are they now?” Saga asks, fury creeping into his voice. “Did you call the police?”

Tora looks somewhat taken aback. “Ah, like I said, I fought them off. There were only two of them, and they fled. Probably thought the store was empty. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine,” Saga says coldly, even as he helps to clean Tora’s wounds.

Tora hisses as the antiseptic touches his skin, and then he murmurs softly, “Saga… I’m fine, really.”

“You’re my boyfriend and I don’t want to let anything happen to you,” Saga snaps, tossing the cotton ball aside.

Tora stares at him, eyes wide, and then he smiles. Saga feels heat rise up his cheeks at his words, aware of how they haven't actually said anything about their relationship. But Tora is smiling at him, sweet and warm.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Tora says, and drops a kiss on his forehead. "I won't do that to you again. And thank you for helping me."

"It's only what I should do," Saga mutters, bandaging the cut on Tora's arm. "You getting yourself hurt and all, you idiot."

"Won't do so again, I promise," Tora says, as Saga lets go of his arm.

Saga sighs and nods, before he lets himself kiss Tora lightly on the lips. "Is there... Is there anything else?"

"I'm fine," Tora says. "Sorry, my face won't be looking so good for a while, though."

"As if that matters to me," Saga retorts, rolling his eyes. "I like you no matter what."

"Good," Tora grins. "I like you very, very much too."

Saga doesn't know what to say to that, so he kisses Tora full on the lips. He feels Tora's tongue slide into his mouth, and he moans at that, lips parting wider. He feels Tora's piercing press against his lips, and that's when Tora breaks the kiss.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Tora says. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Saga laughs, licking his lips. "It... It wasn't so bad. Tell you a secret."

"Hmm?"

"I had a lip piercing done when I was younger. Bit of a rebellious teenager," Saga grins.

"Right here?" Tora says, rubbing his thumb over Saga's lip.

Saga smiles and takes Tora's thumb into his mouth. He sees the way Tora's pupils dilate, his breath catch in his throat.

"Well... If you want, I could... I could pierce your lip again for you. You know?" Tora whispers, voice rough.

Saga lets Tora's thumb fall from his mouth, though it remains on his bottom lip. "I think... Yeah... That'd be nice. Wouldn't mind."

"I'll do that when I'm better," Tora says. "I'll need a steadier hand."

"Sure thing, yeah," Saga says, and then he pulls away. "Though. I wouldn't mind getting pierced by another needle."

Tora doesn't say anything for a moment, and then he's _laughing_. "Was that a pickup line? That was - that was terrible!"

"Tora, come on, it wasn't so bad!" Saga protests quickly.

"It was! It killed the mood, Saga!" Tora laughs. "At least you're cute."

"Oh, aren't I glad you think so," Saga pouts.

Tora laughs and kisses him again, and Saga can't help but smile against his lips. The next day, however, after the attempted break in, Shou is absolutely furious and Saga learns that as charming and gentle he might be, he's not a guy to be crossed. Like Saga, he's pissed that Tora's hurt and reckless and didn't call the police, and immediately plans to install better security systems.

"How's Shou related to you?" Saga asks casually as they hide out at Saga's shop after being chased out.

"Stepbrother," Tora explains. "His dad married my mum after my dad passed away, and after his parents divorced. We were like... Five or something. He's always been pretty terrifying when mad. You'd never guess."

"Yeah," Saga says. "He looks so gentle and friendly!"

"He is, just... Just don't offend him. That's all. And I suspect he'll be wanting to give you the 'hurt my brother and I'll kill you' speech," Tora laughs.

"I think he'd actually do it," Saga remarks with a shudder. "But anyway, well, he doesn't seem to be the kind to run a tattoo parlour, frankly. He looks like some kind of artist."

"He's the one with the business sense, not me. He's actually looking to start up his own graphic design company next time, but he offered to help me with my own shop. I've just got the practical skills. And we're doing okay," Tora explains. "How about you? Florist doesn't seem like a dream job for many."

Saga grins. "Well... I grew up nearer to the countryside. My parents loved gardening and they passed that on to me. When we moved, they started this shop. They've retired and decided to move back to our old home, though. My younger siblings are in university, off in Tokyo. So now I run this shop."

"That's really nice," Tora says. "You're doing a wonderful job. This place is lovely. I should get a few more plants to spruce up the tattoo parlour, don't you think?"

"Mm, sure. Boyfriend discount, you get it free?" Saga grins.

"Oh my god, can you guys get a room? That's gross," Nao whines from the corner, arranging some pots, while Hiroto makes a retching sound from behind.

"You're just jealous you don't have a hot boyfriend like me," Saga retorts.

"Don't swing that way, sorry," Nao says with an eyeroll, but smiles.

"Not even near my type, sorry," Hiroto adds, smirking.

Nao and Hiroto have warmed up to Tora considerably, and have even become friends with all the staff next door, especially Shou. They've even found common interests, which is always pretty great.

"Good, at least no one's here going to take Saga from me," Tora says, and proceeds to kiss Saga lightly, and Nao just groans.

Saga quite likes this possessive side of his. He cheerfully gets on with his work as Tora hangs around for a while more, before returning to his own shop.

It takes around a week for Tora's arm to heal, scarring over lightly. Already, he's eagerly drawing up designs for new tattoos to work around the scar. Saga visits him with a new potted plant, an African violet, and watches him draw with a smile.

By the next week, there's another series of bold, stark lines inked onto his arm. “That’s really hot,” Saga points out, as Tora once again walks him to his apartment. “Your new tattoos.”

“Thank you,” Tora grins, looking down at the geometric pattern. “I’m proud of it, too. Tsuzuku did a good job with inking it.”

“I’d like to see all your tattoos,” Saga breathes. “Every one.”

“Are you propositioning me?” Tora smirks, looking down.

By then they’ve reached Saga’s apartment. Saga smiles at him as he unlocks the door. “Well, want to come in?”

Tora takes the offer, stepping in. Saga’s apartment is small and compact, fairly clean and neat with a few things scattered around. Tora chuckles at the many plants around the apartment, blooming in earnest, their fragrance wafting in the air.

“It’s very… you,” Tora says. “Your apartment’s lovely, the flowers are gorgeous. Like you.”

“You’re romantic tonight, aren’t you?” Saga says, though he’s blushing a little bit. “You tend to be more direct.”

“Maybe I want to be romantic. Or maybe not,” Tora says, and kisses Saga.

It’s not slow and gentle this time. Not as their lips move against each other, hungry and needy. Tora backs Saga against the bedroom door, fingers touching his jaw and hair, and Saga rests his hands against Tora’s waist, fingers slipping beneath his shirt.

He gasps as Tora moves from his lips to his neck, licking and sucking greedily. Saga can only moan in pleasure, his knees going slightly weak at the pleasure he’s experiencing. His fingers stroke and caress Tora’s waist, and he hears the muffled sounds from Tora’s mouth.

Saga learns that Tora’s a biter and he loves it completely, arching into him as Tora gives a light, experimental bite on his collarbone. “Not afraid of obvious marks, are you?” Tora asks, pulling back slightly.

“No. Not if they’re yours,” Saga breathes. “And anyway, that’s what you do, isn’t it? Leaving marks?”

“More permanent ones, yes,” Tora says with a soft laugh.

“Then I want you to keep leaving these on me,” Saga says, tilting his head and offering his throat. “And every time they fade, you can do it again.”

“Gladly. But maybe we should actually move to your bed? Gets a bit uncomfortable standing,” Tora laughs.

They do, quickly, and Saga can’t help but be awed the moment Tora strips. The tattoos he has are utterly glorious - there’s a spiked circle on his shoulder, and his stomach is a riot of colours, blue and orange and red and yellow. On his chest, there's what appears to be constellations. His back is decorated as well, devilish wings and lines intersecting. The ones on his legs extend halfway up his thighs, tiger stripes bold against his pale skin.

Not to mention that that’s a very nice cock Tora has, large and hard, flushed dark red and curved against his tattooed stomach. It's pierced, too, a thin straight barbell through the head, and Saga feels his cock twitch at the mere thought of having that in him.

“God. You look amazing,” Saga breathes, barely halfway through taking off his own clothes.

He just can’t help but _stare_ , gaze tracking each stroke of each tattoo, every line into the next. He isn’t sure why he’s so fascinated, but then again, he feels that Tora’s body is nothing short of a masterpiece.

Tora looks vaguely embarrassed at the scrutiny, and he kneels onto the bed, in front of Saga. “You really think so?” he asks.

“Yes. Of course. Incredible, honestly. Amazing,” Saga whispers, unabashedly staring at Tora's cock and lightly touching the pierced head.

“O-ohh. Saga... You really should take off your own clothes, you know,” Tora gasps, and reaches for Saga's pants.

Saga giggles turn into moans as Tora’s hand passes over his cock and thighs, rough fingers stroking his skin lightly. It’s not long before he’s completely naked before Tora, and he’s acutely aware of the contrast in their bodies - he has no tattoos or piercings, for one, his skin pale and generally unblemished. He’s smaller and slender, where Tora is bigger-boned and his muscles toned.

“You know… you’re the first lover of mine who’s never had a single tattoo,” Tora remarks softly. “That’s not bad, though. It’s just different.”

“Yeah? You’re the first lover of mine who’s got a tattoo at all. And you are gorgeous,” Saga says, leaning up to kiss Tora. "And... I really like the piercing on your cock. It's hot."

"Really? That's the first time I've heard that. I... I considered taking it out completely," Tora admits sheepishly.

"Why?" Saga asks.

"I've had it for about two years. Any previous lovers of mine never liked it. They found it weird or disgusting, and I often took it out before having sex," Tora replies, eyes sad. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it either. I was a bit scared but... I figured, maybe, I could take a chance with you."

Seeing Tora so uncertain makes Saga's heart hurt. "I'm glad you did," he smiles. "It's really sexy to me. And don't worry about others. You've got me now, haven't you?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you," Tora says.

Saga beams at him, and then he asks, "So... Is it okay if I suck your cock? I'll be careful."

"Y-yeah," Tora says, unable to keep a little surprise from his voice.

Saga's fingers track the lines of the tattoos, and Tora names the constellations he traces on his chest. Saga presses kisses to Tora's stomach, looking at the inked skin with fascination, before he finally reaches Tora's cock and gives the head an experimental lick.

He is careful as he starts to lick and suck Tora's erection, savouring the way he feels and tastes in his mouth. Tora's groaning quietly above him, with his hands in Saga's hair, hips angled towards his mouth.

Saga's determined to make Tora feel good, to make him feel like the most wanted, appreciated man in the world. He doesn't like the idea of Tora feeling lesser, without someone to appreciate all of him. He takes Tora's cock in deeper, enough for it to hit the back of his throat.

"Are you trying to make me come?" Tora groans.

Saga's only response is to suck harder, eyes quickly glancing up to meet Tora's. Tora looks wide eyed, cheeks flushed, his breaths short and harsh. In moments, with a sharp cry, Tora comes down Saga's throat, hips jerking slightly. Saga swallows it all eagerly, enjoying the taste.

He pulls back after a while, grinning up at Tora. Tora pulls him up and kisses him deeply, hands roaming across Saga's back.

"You're amazing. Perfect. Not just cause you gave me the best blowjob ever. You're just... You're so amazing," Tora gasps against his lips. "You know that? I think I love you."

Saga stills for a moment, and then he's kissing Tora fervently again, fingers mussing his hair. "I think I love you too."

They smile giddily at each other for a couple more seconds, before Tora starts to kiss Saga's neck again. He leaves gentle bite marks, and Saga loves the sight of Tora slowly moving down his body.

"You know what?" Tora whispers. "I think I love that you haven't got a single tattoo on you."

"Huh...?" Saga murmurs dazedly, distracted by Tora's mouth nipping his stomach.

"No one else has left their mark on you," Tora whispers, looking up at him with a predatory grin. "I'd be jealous seeing another's work on you."

“I’m all yours,” Saga promises breathlessly. “God, do you have any _idea_  what you do to me? Being possessive like that?”

“Oh, I’ve figured,” Tora laughs, and then he moves lower, lightly biting at Saga’s hipbones, making him twitch his hips and moan louder.

Tora seems bent on reciprocating the pleasure that Saga’s given him, his mouth working absolute magic on Saga’s cock. It takes Saga enormous effort to tell Tora to stop and explain, hoarse and needy, that he wants Tora to fuck him properly.

Tora agrees, and Saga hurriedly grabs the lube from his drawer. Then, he says sheepishly, “Tora, uh, I don’t think the condoms I have are big enough for you.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got them,” Tora says, looking slightly embarrassed as he stands up to get to his jeans. “I was kinda planning for this day soon.”

Saga giggles at that, as Tora retrieves his wallet and a condom from it. He catches the bottle that Saga throws to him, and kneels between Saga’s spread legs.

Tora smiles as he coats his fingers thickly in lube, letting the liquid warm a little before he slips one into Saga. Saga moans unabashedly, hips jerking in small, sharp motions as Tora thrusts his finger in.

It's evident that Tora's used to doing this from his practiced motions, not too rough nor too careful, knowing just when Saga needs more. He works in two, and then three, fingers soon enough, thrusting against Saga's prostate and earning several broken, needy cries from him. Saga grips the sheets tight, hips pushing down eagerly, and oh, it doesn’t help that Tora’s kissing and licking his inner thighs too.

“Tora, _please_ ,” Saga says, voice strained.

He lets out a whimper as Tora gives his entrance a teasing swipe with his tongue, before he pulls back completely. Saga watches as Tora rolls on the condom, looking at him.

“How do you want to do it?” Tora asks. “I guess it’d be easier if you were on your front?”

“Like this,” Saga responds firmly. “I want to look at you.”

Tora smiles at him before leaning over him, pushing up one leg around his waist. And then, Tora slowly pushes into him, his breathing rough. Saga welcomes the burn as a promise of it getting better later, though he bites his lip slightly.

“All right?” Tora asks hoarsely, cupping Saga’s face after he thrusts in fully.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Saga assures him, taking just a bit of time to adjust to having Tora in him. He hasn’t slept with anyone in months after all.

Tora starts out slowly, kissing Saga gently at the same time. It’s _good_ , feeling Tora moving in and out of him. They soon establish a rhythm, hips moving in tandem, gasping against each other’s mouths and skin. Saga’s fingers dig into Tora’s back as Saga’s cock hits his prostate, a sharp cry leaving his mouth.

“There?” Tora asks, delivering another thrust.

Saga responds with another broken moan, back arching off the bed. Tora nips at his throat, speeding up his thrusts, angling his hips just so. Saga scratches at Tora's back, urging him on in breathless gasps, his pleasure rapidly mounting.

He feels Tora's hand wrap around his cock, touching him in short, rough strokes. "Tora, I - I..."

"Please, come," Tora whispers.

It takes another couple of strokes before Saga comes with a hoarse cry, pleasure surging through every nerve in his body. He arches against Tora, feeling his hips stutter against him, groaning deeply.

It's some of the best sex Saga's ever had, with the person he's liked best in a very long time. He thinks he could do this for a long time (and maybe even for the rest of his life). He smiles when Tora returns from disposing of the condom, and taking a wet towel from the bathroom.

"Hey," Tora says, smiling at him as he gently dabs at Saga's stained stomach. "Was it okay?"

"More than okay. Amazing. Perfect," Saga says with a giddy smile, pulling Tora down with him.

"Careful," Tora laughs, pushing back Saga's hair with a hand. "You don't mind if I stay, do you?"

"Course not. I was hoping you would," Saga giggles, cheerfully clinging onto Tora. "You can just dump the towel on the floor, we can clean up in the morning."

Tora does as told, before cuddling with Saga. It takes little time for them both to fall asleep, curled against each other.

The next morning, they wake up a little sore and achy (or for Saga, quite a bit more sore and achy). And late, god, they're kind of late. They have to rush a little to get presentable, and share the shower to save time (except they end up kissing a bit more than they really should and have to rush even more). Tora has to borrow one of Saga’s oversized shirts that ends up fitting just nicely on him, and has no qualms about borrowing a pair of boxers, and then they _really_ have to get downstairs as soon as they can.

Saga parts ways with Tora when they reach their shops, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He hears Tora getting simultaneously congratulated and scolded by Shou, and giggles to himself before he steps into his own shop and _he_  becomes the one getting both scolded and congratulated by Nao and Hiroto. Saga can’t help but laugh, though, and thinks, really, it’s all worth it, after all.


End file.
